Phoenix
by 247wonder
Summary: Andromeda, one of the fiercest captains of the Autobot army, was one of the few people that Ratchet recalls admiring. Yet it wasn't because of her loyalty or her skill. It was her strength against her own past that he looked up to. (Short chapters, rated for some gore. Summary might change)
1. Captain

**A/N: Hi! I'm Wonder. This story is not as it seems! Originally, it was meant to be a romance between my OC, Andromeda, and Ratchet. But it became a tragedy, of sorts. I poured my heart into this. Even though it's just a short story, I think it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever written. Full of mystery, suspense and love, I give you:** _ **Phoenix**_ **!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **-Wonder**

xxx

 **~Part One~**

 **Chapter 1: Captain**

The war had only begun a few months ago, and it was already tearing Cybertron apart. Andromeda knew in her spark that it wasn't going to end soon, but it was all the more reason to fight harder.

She was the fiercest Captain in the Autobot military at that time. Her battles were swift and effective, which was why she was placed in charge of the Escort Squad.

The Escorts were among the most valued soldiers, their duty being to protect the medics as they went into the heart of the battle to retrieve the wounded and fallen. A noble job, but Andromeda felt she could be doing more. Nonetheless, she followed orders. This was her responsibility now, and she took it seriously.

"Captain, the Runners from Bay 92 are here."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Surefire." She replied. "I will see them now."

The Runners―medics specially trained to operate even under heavy fire―were their most valuable asset at this time in the war. Andromeda could tell they were all in top physical condition―some of them even more so than members of the Escort. Every one of them wore the uniform colors of the Medical Unit, white and orange. A stark contrast to the Escort's dark green armor.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters." Andromeda greeted them, the Runners saluted.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the massacre taking place at the Front." She continued, pacing as she spoke―inspecting each of them as she went. "... And while I know that you've already taken a great risk in transferring to our bay, I'm going to have to ask you to take another risk. Many more, in fact. Here, you'll train harder than you ever have before, because you'll be saving more lives than you knew could be lost."

"Permission to speak, Captain."

It was the head of the unit that had made the request. Andromeda nodded.

"Go ahead, Commander."

"While I myself appreciate the Escort's efforts, some of my team doubts the need for your help."

Andromeda chuckled, amused by their ignorance. While she and the Commander shared a mutual respect for one another, it wasn't surprising to find that his team wasn't the same.

"Very well." She said, then turned to one of the other Runners. "You, what is your name?"

The mech stiffened, then replied nervously:

"Ratchet, ma'am."

"Ratchet," She repeated, "... Do you know how many medics have been lost from bays without an Escort?"

He didn't reply.

"Hundreds." She told him. "Hundreds, replaced by rookies that haven't had nearly enough experience to defend themselves in the heat of battle. Now, do you know how many medics have been lost from _my_ bay?"

"None, ma'am."

Andromeda leaned back, impressed. "You've done your research, then." She observed. "Yes. Out of the entire time that my Escorts have defended this unit, not one medic was lost."

She addressed the rest of the team now:

"This Escort has sacrificed their own lives to preserve yours. So the next time you doubt the need for our protection, you might do well to remember that."

The Runners nodded, some of them looking more impacted than others.

 _The doubters._ Andromeda thought. _They'll learn soon enough._

As the Commander led his unit to the barracks, Andromeda watched the one called Ratchet. She had never heard of him. Perhaps a new recruit?

Whoever he was, he knew more than the others.

 _I'm going to keep my eye on you._


	2. Sparring

**Chapter 2: Sparring**

The next day was the first day of exercises. Routine stuff, no different from what the Runners had practiced at their previous outpost. Most of the Escorts preferred strength excersises, but today a few had decided to test their skill against the newcomers.

"Next!" Called the Lieutenant at her side. Another soldier stepped up to challenge the Runner that had won the last four rounds.

Sparring wasn't the Escort's strongest area, being used to taking advantage of their weapons. Andromeda decided she would have to press them harder on hand-to-hand combat.

This round went longer than the others, and the champion Runner was finally defeated. The onlooking Escorts cheered. The mechs shook hands and it was the Runners' turn to send in a challenger.

Ratchet stepped into the ring.

Andromeda perked up, interested to see how the smart mech fought. Their optics met. Ratchet averted his gaze.

"Begin!"

Andromeda watched in silence as the mechs paced the ring. The Escort made the first move. Ratchet dodged and responded with a strike at the jaw. The Escort jerked back, narrowly escaping it. Ratchet returned to a ready stance.

The fight was long. The longest yet. Andromeda tracked every move. After almost six minutes, the round was finished when Ratchet executed a flawless hook kick to the neck. Just hard enough to send the soldier stumbling back.

"End round." The Lieutenant announced "Four-one, in favor of the Runners. Next!"

Another Escort started forward. Andromeda held out her hand, stopping him.

"I'll take this round." She said.

The group fell silent as the Escort Captain stepped into the ring. After hesitating a moment, the Lieutenant called again:

"Begin!"

Andromeda circled the ring, not breaking her gaze from her opponent. Ratchet made the first move. She blocked and returned, he dodged.

Strike. Block. Return. Dodge.

It went on for what felt like forever. Andromeda delivered three strikes and received three more. The medic was good, but not good enough.

The fight for the final strike was spectacular, but Andromeda still came out at the top. With a low kick, she swept his legs out from under him. Ratchet landed squarely on his back, gasping. Andromeda panted, spark racing from the rush of the fight.

"End round." The Lieutenant said. "Four-three, in favor of the Escort."

There was only a low murmuring as Andromeda helped her opponent up, and, without a word, shook hands. Ratchet seemed to be in a hurry to return to his fellow Runners.

"Next!"

Andromeda felt her spark still pounding as she walked away. She put a hand to her chest plate, willing it to calm.

"Captain,"

Andromeda turned to see Lieutenant Surefire standing nearby.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

Surefire hesitated, looking concerned. Andromeda knew what he was thinking.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." She assured him. Though she knew he wouldn't believe it. He nodded anyway, knowing better than to argue with his Captain.


	3. Crush?

**Chapter 3: Crush?**

More days passed. Andromeda continued her observation of the medic, Ratchet. He was different from the others. He wasn't their best―not the fastest, not the strongest, not the most experienced. But he was different. He was quiet. Intelligent. Keen both in combat and medical skill.

Not only that, but he _acted_ differently. Especially around her.

"What do you think about it, Lieutenant?" She asked Surefire as she overlooked the training. Ratchet looked up from his corner of the room, meeting her gaze. Quickly, he turned away again.

"With all due respect, Captain," Surefire replied, "everyone else finds it painfully obvious. Pardon the term, but I think he has a crush on you."

Andromeda stared at the Lieutenant, then smiled a little, shaking her head.

"Very funny," she said.

"I'm serious, Captain," Surefire insisted. "Maybe now you will begin to see it for yourself."

xxx

At first, Andromeda was determined _not_ to see it. The medic didn't have a 'crush' on her. It wasn't possible.

Nonetheless, she watched him more closely now.

"Tell me more about him."

The Commander thought for a moment, tapping one digit against the counter.

"There isn't much to tell, really." He sighed. "Ratchet's only been on the team for a month or so. Smart for a rookie. He had some education before the war started. He trains hard, and earned his place with the Runners."

Andromeda took note of these things, taking a long drink from the canister in front of her.

"Why him specifically, if I may ask?" The Commander inquired.

"You might say it's an experiment." Andromeda replied simply.


	4. Grounded

**Chapter 4: Grounded**

It wasn't long before the new unit was called to action. Andromeda prepared her soldiers while the Runners collaborated with the resident medics.

"I expect they will be a great help," head medic Blueline commented. "Especially now that so many of us must stay behind."

Andromeda nodded. Indeed, the Runners would be a great help. More than half of the resident field medics were stuck in sickbay, helping the nurses tend to the surplus of patients.

"It's time, Captain." Informed Surefire, coming over from where the Escort was getting into formation.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Andromeda replied. Before she turned to leave, Blueline stopped her.

"Andromeda,"

She looked back to him. There was only ever one time that the medic addressed her without a title.

"... How have you been feeling? With your condition, I mean."

"I'm fine." She insisted. "My 'condition' won't be a problem."

Blueline frowned. "You know I would rather have you stay behind."

She shook her head. "It's not going to happen, doctor. Besides, I have Surefire to keep an eye on me."

"You scare him, you know." The medic told her. "The Lieutenant can't say no to you. If you would just listen―!"

"I said it's not going to happen." She said firmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have an Escort to lead."

xxx

Andomeda flew high above the rest of the Escort, watching. Her team formed a protective ring around the medics. The Runners traveled just inside their shield, providing another layer of defense for the few remaining resident medics.

It felt good to fly again. For the past several days, Andromeda had forced herself to stay at the base while the rest of the Escort made the daily trips without her. Part of it was because of her duty to monitor the newcomers before discharging them. Another part was Blueline. He made it a priority to be concerned about her condition―especially now that the danger on the field had increased.

 _So I'm a little slower._ She thought bitterly. _A little weaker than I could be. What does it matter? I'm still faster and stronger than the rest of them, even with my 'condition'._

An explosion on the surface broke her thoughts. A grenade had landed not far from the ring. Andromeda scanned in the direction it had came, finding Decepticon soldiers not far away.

She dove.

Weaving in and out of laser fire, the Captain shot down two of the enemy troopers. The remaining one fled.

"Stay in formation," Andromeda commed to her unit. "We're getting close to the Front."

 _["Will do, Captain."]_ Answered Surefire. Andromeda returned to her place above the group.

It was time to see what these Runners could really do.

xxx.

The ground in the wake of the Front was stained blue with the energon of the fallen. Below, the rest of the Escort transformed to biped and moved into their new formation while the medics got to work. Andromeda remained in her alt form, circling the smoke-tinted sky above. She picked off the snipers, one by one. Despite Blueline's concerns, her performance was nothing less than exceptional.

… Until a stun charge found her as its target.

Instantly, her engines died.

Thankfully, it wasn't the first time she had been stunned. Taking action, Andromeda transformed to biped and righted herself, bracing for impact. She was higher up than expected, though, and the landing wasn't smooth.

"Captain!"

Surefire ran to her aid, helping her up.

"Just a stun charge," She told him. "I'll be okay."

Surefire nodded, but still looked concerned. Andromeda knew what he was thinking.

"Lieutenant…"

"I'm sorry, captain. I'm going to have one of the medics make sure."

She groaned, but didn't protest. Something in her right leg had definitely been crushed.

Of course, it was Ratchet who responded first.

The medic ran over, Surefire following close behind him. Andromeda bit back another groan.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling beside her. Andromeda gave Surefire a withering look.

"I was just stunned." She replied. "I'll be okay."

"But the same can't be said for her legs." Surefire added. Ratchet nodded.

"Well, I can't do much here," He admitted, "But take this. It should ease the pain long enough to get you back to the bay."

Andromeda said nothing as he injected the painkiller into her arm. Part of her was bitter again. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight with a crushed leg. And only just after reaching the front! However, another part of her was sad. That part of her knew that Blueline and Surefire's concerns were for the best. Her condition made her weaker every day.

"Captain, I _insist_ you go back now." Surefire told her, trying to be stern. "Let Blueline take a look at you. Like it or not, you're not in any position to fight."

Andromeda looked at him for a long time. She wanted to stay, to lead her Escort. Prove him wrong. But at the same time, she knew that she had to go back. She would be risking more than her own life by staying.

"Very well." She murmured, putting a hand to her chestplate. Her spark was pounding again.

Surefire looked surprised by her compliance. He sighed, cautiously relieved.

"Ratchet, would you mind taking her?" He asked the medic. "I'll lead the Escort back once we've cleared the field."

"Of course." Ratchet replied. Surefire glanced at his Captain one more time before turning back to join the rest of the Escort.

Ratchet said nothing more as he helped the Captain up, standing awkwardly to support her as she tried her less injured leg.

"Let's go, then." She sighed.


	5. Company

**Chapter 5: Company**

Andromeda didn't say much during her recovery. For the next two days she just sat. Watching as Surefire led the Escort without her once again.

" _I told you._ " Blueline's optics said. " _I told you, you shouldn't have gone."_

 _I know, I know._ She thought. She knew the medic was only trying to protect her. She knew that he would keep her grounded as long as possible to monitor her condition.

Condition.

It was like a forbidden word. Blueline only ever spoke of it in hushed tones. Andromeda was grateful for that, though. The last thing she wanted was for the others to find out.

xxx

The Runners were training that afternoon, but their Commander was speaking with Blueline. Andromeda could hear every word, but she wasn't paying attention. Finally, the Commander nodded and left. Andromeda could hear him talking outside the door. Someone else was there. She could feel Blueline's gaze on her.

"Ratchet, you can come in now."

Andromeda's head snapped up, looking towards the door. Ratchet stood there, looking right back at her. Blueline left now, too.

"I'm sure you didn't just come to chase Blueline away." Andromeda said once she was sure the head medic wouldn't hear.

"I only wanted to make sure you're recovering well." He said innocently, not moving. Andromeda sighed.

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit down."

The Runner did as he was told, taking a seat at a respectful distance. She looked at him for a moment, then forced herself to say it.

"Thank you, for helping me."

Ratchet hesitated, looking a bit surprised.

"... You're welcome." He finally replied, not sure what else to say.

There was a long minute of silence. Andromeda could tell there was something he wanted to ask.

"Why are you really here?" She finally asked. "If you're not going to say anything, you might as well leave."

Ratchet hesitated again, embarrassed.

"... Only curiosity, ma'am." He answered, avoiding the real answer.

"Curiosity leads to doubt." Andromeda said. "And I'd rather not have a member of a visiting unit doubt me for anything."

Ratchet nodded, trying to find the right words.

"It's just… I―I've never met a female Captain before. But at the same time I've never met a Captain that leads their unit so… passionately." He paused, seeming to struggle against his own words. "... You've been an object of my admiration for quite some time. In fact, you're quite famous among the other Escorts. But no one seems to know what makes you so different from the rest."

Andromeda thought about this for a moment before replying.

"When I was young―and I'm sure you've heard it yourself―the stereotype was that femmes weren't as strong as mechs." She recalled. "That they weren't as fast, weren't as smart… and they certainly couldn't lead as well as the mechs."

Ratchet nodded slightly, remembering.

"I was told that all my life." She continued. "... And I hated it. So I proved them wrong. I trained, even before the war began. I grew stronger, faster. And now I lead one of the most important units in the army."

It was only half the truth, and Andromeda felt that Ratchet could somehow sense it. Nonetheless, he didn't ask.

"I could say the same for you." She told him. "You're different, even from the other Runners."

Ratchet blinked, caught off guard. He thought for a moment.

"... I've never really been sure why that's so." He said quietly. "Everywhere I go, I seem to stand out from the rest. As a sparkling, I was taught to embrace it, but in a war where everyone is the same, I find it hard to do now."

Andromeda was quiet. She found herself empathetic, though her story was much different from his. She was different in a way that no one knew. Her condition, though invisible, was the true source of her divergence. However, only Blueline and Surefire would ever know it.

"I've seen it." She said. "... And perhaps the reason you yourself don't understand it is because you don't see from others' perspective."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give up on what you were taught just yet."

xxx

Having Ratchet around helped pass the time while she was grounded. He visited her more often now. When she was alone, Andromeda found herself missing his company. He was different, and now she knew why.

Ratchet didn't seem to understand his own spark. Andromeda, however, saw clearly. He was fierce. Not in the same way as her, though. His battle was silent. A war against death itself. She had seen it herself, how he reacted hearing that she had been hurt. Though they had not been friends at the time, he knew his enemy. The pain of the wounded.

This is what made him different. This is what would lead him to greatness.

 _Don't give up what you were taught._ She thought again. _Don't give up your battle._

This is what she found herself admiring him for.


	6. War

**Chapter 6: War**

Finally, Blueline couldn't hold her any longer. Andromeda healed quickly, and soon regained the need to lead her unit.

The bay doors opened, and the Captain shot out, soaring into the sky with her fellow aerials. The rest of the Escort, along with the Runners and field medics, raced along the surface below. Andromeda spotted Ratchet's alt, and somehow, she felt he saw her as well.

xxx

The run was successful, returning with only three wounded soldiers. Hope flared in the captain's spark. Perhaps this meant the war was turning in their favor?

Ratchet seemed just as inpatients were recovering quickly. His war on death was also turning. Andromeda had watched him on the field. He knew exactly what to do when others were at a loss. Ratchet had been the one to patch every wound.

Their gazes met. Andromeda allowed a small smile. Ratchet smiled back.

xxx

The next three runs went just as well, perhaps even better. Every day seemed to be another victory, coming ever closer to the light at the end of the tunnel.

But each victory was only of a personal battle. Andromeda found herself forgetting about the real war that still waged in Kaon.

Little did they know _that_ war would not soon be ended.


	7. Kaon

**Chapter 7: Kaon**

It was the fifth day in a row of successful runs. Andromeda's spark soared. Not one of her Escorts had been wounded under her guard, and not one soldier was left to suffer with Ratchet there.

The Front was moving again, and the massacre had finally eased. It was time once again to go into the heart of the battle.

Andromeda was sure this run would be no less of a victory than the others.

xxx

The group arrived at Kaon in minutes. The epicenter of the most vicious battle yet.

Andromeda's spark was suddenly heavy.

She descended, transforming to her biped mode. Behind her, the others did the same.

There was silence.

Smoke poured into the sky from red flames that flickered at the edges of the battlefield. There was Energon everywhere.

"By the Allspark… " whispered one of the younger Escorts. A low murmur went through the group.

Without a word, Andromeda picked her way through the destruction. Lifeless husks were scattered along the ground, some Decepticons, many Autobots.

Reality flooded back in like a wave of blood.

The war was far from over.

"Captain… "

It was Surefire, followed by Ratchet. Both were in a daze. Ratchet didn't look at her. His own war had just taken a brutal turn.

Death had made its move.

"Stay here." Andromeda told the Lieutenant. "Look for survivors, but stay on your guard. I'll go on ahead."

"I'm coming, too." Ratchet said. Andromeda didn't argue with him.

Surefire hesitated a moment, then nodded, turning back to join the group. Andromeda and Ratchet began making their way in the opposite direction.

xxx

Kaon. Megatron's doorstep. Andromeda shivered when she saw his statue above the gate. A sickening feeling numbed her spark as she remembered the warlord's ruthlessness.

She stumbled. Ratchet snapped to attention,

"Captain!"

"I'm fine."

But she wasn't fine. Her head was spinning. Her spark was pounding, and this time it refused to slow. She straightened up with a grimace.

"I'm fine." She repeated quietly. "Let's keep looking."

Ratchet nodded, stopping to scan another victim. Meanwhile, Andromeda continued ahead, following a faint sound that had caught her attention.

She rounded a corner, and froze.

 _No…_

It was him.

Megatron, the warlord himself, stood above a pile of bodies, holding the form of an Autobot by the neck.

Andromeda crouched, staying out of sight. Suddenly, she realized that the body he held was no corpse.

The soldier was alive.

xxx

Megatron flashed an evil grin as his fingers constricted tighter around the Autobot's throat. The young mech groaned, clawing, trying pitifully to escape. The warlord gripped harder, and the scout's arms fell limp, optics flickering.

"No!"

Megatron looked to see a femme sprinting towards him, blasters drawn.

He released the limp mech, staring at her as she approached. Though she looked much different than last they met, he knew exactly who she was.

" _You._ " He snarled.

Andromeda's spark flared. He wasn't even mech enough to say her name.

"It's been a long time, Megatron." She said lowly. He sneered.

"Did you miss me?"

Andromeda growled, then remembered the scout. Was it too late to save him? Megatron saw her glance, but she had already snatched up the body before he could stop her.

He let her run a little ways, then noticed the medic that was waiting for her around the corner.

"Oh, no you don't." He growled, raising the plasma cannon on his arm. He fired.

xxx

Andromeda knew he wouldn't let her escape that easily. The burn of plasma on her back made her yell. Ratchet rushed forward.

"Andromeda!"

"Don't worry about me." She grunted, dropping the limp soldier in front of him. "Take him to the others, I think there might still be time."

"But Megatron―!"

Behind her, the warlord came down from his perch.

"I'll take care of it." She told him. "Now go, hurry!"

xxx

Megatron was about to fire another shot when the Captain spun to face him. She held up her own blaster, aiming for his shoulder. The warlord avoided it easily.

Andromeda bolted forward, firing again as she closed the distance between them. He fired back, only narrowly missing her head.

"You're bold to think you can confront me this way." He said, casually blocking another shot with his blade. "Bold, but still _weak_."

Andromeda didn't reply, kicking at his side. He caught her foot, throwing her off balance. She stumbled back, glancing to where Ratchet still watched, torn between her and the dying mech before him.

She had to buy him more time.

Before she could make another move, Megatron's fist slammed into her shoulder. Andromeda fell on her side, groaning. Her spark was pounding again. She pushed herself upright, but her legs refused to hold her. She looked back in Ratchet's direction. He was still there, looking ready to jump in at any moment.

She wasn't going to let him do that.

"Get away, Ratchet!" She ordered. He faltered, looking hurt. She didn't care. He needed to take care of the soldier, fight his own war.

And she would fight hers.

The medic hesitated.

"Go!" She shouted. Megatron fired a plasma shot in the medic's direction. Ratchet dodged, then grabbed the soldier up and ran.

"No matter." Megatron growled as the medic disappeared. "The weakling is already dead."

"You're a monster, Megatron." Andromeda uttered. He looked back down at her, scoffing.

"Such passion! If only you could have chosen to apply it to my purposes."

Andromeda didn't reply. She swallowed. Her head ached now, and her spark pounded harder. She took in a ragged breath, only to have it knocked out of her with another blow from the warlord.

"What a sad, useless femme." He said, crouching next to her. He knew how the words stung her. Andromeda only glared at him now, too weary to speak. For the first time, his evil smile faded a bit.

"Such a waste."

The blade plunged through her so quickly she almost didn't realize what happened.

"That should put you out of your misery."

Megatron stood, his sword dripping with her Energon.

Andromeda stared up at him. The pain was so great, so deep, that she no longer felt it. Energon pooled around her hand. The blade had only just missed her spark, but it had destroyed something else. The main artery along her back was severed. She would bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

Megatron turned away.

Against all odds, Andromeda found a last sliver of strength to speak.

"I never hated you…"

Megatron paused, not looking back. A tear rolled down Andromeda's faceplate.

"I never hated you." She repeated, so quietly that she almost couldn't be heard. "... I wanted it to work out between us... "

More tears spilled from her optics as her sparkbeat finally slowed for the last time.

"Now you'll be the sad one―you'll have to live… the rest of you life… knowing―you murdered your own daughter."


	8. Hope

**Chapter 8: Hope**

She couldn't be dead. Not after all this time…

Megatron had long disappeared from the scene once the rest of the Escort arrived. The medic, Ratchet, had forced himself to stay behind and tend to the Autobot scout.

Surefire ignored the other medics' words, coming as close as possible to see the Captain's limp figure. The rest of the Escort stood back, whispering to one another. No one wanted to believe that their ever-resilient leader had been killed.

Energon still trickled from the corpse. The medics were talking as they worked frantically to revive her, but their words made no sense.

Surefire could only watch.

xxx

The group returned immediately to the bay, bringing the body. Ratchet kept asking if she was alright, but no one gave an answer.

"Lieutenant Surefire,"

Surefire looked at the medic. Ratchet hesitated when he saw the hopelessness in the Lieutenant's optics.

"... Is she…?"

Surefire just shook his head slowly, unable to speak.

Ratchet turned and ran.

xxx

Surefire knelt next to the berth, watching. In his mind he silently begged her to breathe. To show some sign of life.

The only other mechs in the room were the Commander and Blueline. They spoke quietly while the lieutenant watched the body.

"What do you think, then?" The Commander asked after clearing out the other Runners. Blueline wasn't sure how to answer.

"... If she's alive, it's only barely." He replied grimly. "But I'm willing to put my hope in that chance. Are you familiar with Bay 13?"

"The Lucky Bay? Blueline, you can't possibly think that…"

"It's not superstition, Commander." Blueline said. "Many of our best doctors are there, and they have revived more than one soldier thought to be lost."

"But that's on Moonbase One!"

"Which is why we'll have to hurry. Surefire,"

The Lieutenant looked up.

"There may yet be hope for our Captain."


	9. Fate

**Chapter 9: Fate**

Surefire was nearly bursting with energy. He had to move fast. No time to talk. Blueline had given him a flicker of hope, and he snatched onto it. He knew it wasn't the wisest idea to be so reliant on such a small chance, but he was desperate. Desperate mechs know no logic.

"Open the long distance pod." Blueline instructed, bringing the cot as he followed the Lieutenant. Surefire did as he said, typing in the launch code to the pad on the door.

"The extra support systems should keep her stable." Blueline explained as Surefire helped him place the Captain's limp body in the stasis chamber.

"I'll take care of her." The Lieutenant assured him, sealing the chamber.

"I will take over things here until you return." The doctor told him. Surefire nodded.

"Thank you, Blueline."

xxx

The pod left the bay with a jerk. The engines outside roared at full power, sending the pod streaking towards Cybertron's larger moon.

Surefire watched the monitors on the stasis pod. The trip would only take about an hour or so. The pod was in perfect condition, one of the fastest models on the market.

Surefire could only hope it would be fast _enough_.

xxx

It was an unfortunate accident. Some would think a cruel twist of fate―that a passing shuttle would knock them off course.

Surefire slammed against the wall behind him. Outside the pod, the ignorant shuttle passed by, pilot unaware of the crisis he had just worsened.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Surefire repeated it over and over, but it didn't make the pod comply. The manual rudder must have been damaged, leaving only the autopilot. The autopilot, which apparently hadn't noticed the change in direction. The pod righted itself and continued its hurtle through space…

Missing the moon by miles.

xxx

After activating the pod's distress beacon and trying in vain to change the course, Surefire finally realized there was nothing more he could do. He looked at the stasis chamber, coolant tears welling in his optics.

"I've failed…" He murmured.

Then he noticed the second chamber.

"... But perhaps not for the last time."

The pod was already programmed to land on whatever moon―or planet―was at the end of its path. Surefire hoped it wouldn't come to that, though. Perhaps someone back on Cybertron would notice the beacon and come to their aid before they found themselves stranded on an alien planet.

Either way, there was no telling how long he would have to wait.

"Here's to hoping, Captain," The Lieutenant sighed.

Hope.

It was all he had left now.


	10. Memory

**~Part 2~**

 **Chapter 1: Memory**

"Andromeda,"

It was Megatronus.

Andromeda stirred, opening her optics.

A gentle hand helped her up.

"Andromeda."

She didn't see his face, but she knew it was him.

His grip suddenly grew tighter, and she whimpered. It was a sound she hadn't made for a long time.

"Don't do this," She whispered. "Don't leave again…"

He didn't answer, turning his back on her and walking away.

She called after him, but no sound came.

She watched him go.

There was anger in his spark.

So much anger…

He said her name. Over and over, but not the way he used to. He shouted.

She was crying again.

Why were there so many tears?

Somehow, she still didn't hate him.

Harsh words. Curses.

Why was he acting this way?

"Calm down!"

Her words only made it worse.

Megatronus.

"Don't call me that."

He changed his name. Shortened it.

Megatron.

Anger. So much anger…

What was happening to him?

Don't leave again…

 _Stay with me._ She pleaded silently as he went. _Stay with your daughter..._


	11. Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

They slept for years.

The distress beacon had gone unnoticed on Cybertron as the war waged harder. However, not all hope was lost. There was still one microscopic chance of survival.

That chance was a small, rocky planet that just so happened to be in the right place at the right time to catch them.

A planet called Earth.

xxx

"It's an Autobot distress beacon," Ratchet reported, watching the data scroll across the computer screen.

It was the first he had seen in what felt like eons. A part of him had thought all the other Autobots had been lost.

Jack, Miko and Rafael gathered at the rail to see.

"It's in the Amazon Rainforest," Raf noticed, pushing up his glasses.

"Does this mean there's more bots?" Miko asked excitedly. Ratchet gave her a withering look, then turned back to Optimus.

"It could very well be a trap placed by the Decepticons." He cautioned. Optimus didn't care.

"Nevertheless, we cannot risk leaving a fellow Autobot in need."

Ratchet nodded. He knew that despite the danger, the Prime wasn't about to ignore a call for help.

"Arcee, you and Bumblebee will join me." Optimus stated. The two bots straightened up, ready for whatever their mission would bring.

"I'll prepare sickbay." Ratchet added, remembering the protocol he was taught during his time as a Runner.

The coordinates were set, and the groundbridge opened.

xxx

Andromeda was the first to come out of stasis.

The capsule opened automatically once she was conscious. Dazed, she stumbled out of the pod. Fuel leaked everywhere, and a gaping hole had been torn in the pod's side. Andromeda steadied herself, stepping out.

Everything was green.

The captain looked about. There was a fog in her mind, and she couldn't remember where she had been, or how she got to this strange place.

It felt as if she had awaken from a long dream.

An alien noise startled her. Instinctively, she drew her blaster.

A small, winged creature burst out of the green, screeching.

She didn't shoot.

It was beautiful.

xxx

Optimus led the mission, picking carefully through the dense undergrowth. Bumblebee followed behind Arcee, blasters ready.

They were only a few meters from the beacon's location.

A parrot called overhead, bursting out of the foliage with a startled screech.

Then, they saw her.

The femme froze when she turned. There was an Autobot insignia on her shoulder.

Optimus motioned for the others to lower their weapons.

xxx

Andromeda relaxed a bit when she saw that the strangers were Autobots.

"What is this place?" She asked, though her voice wasn't as strong as she would have liked it.

"You're on Earth," The other femme answered, stepping forward. "Do you need help?"

Andromeda looked around again, not sure. Did she need help? Maybe.

Energon dripped at her feet.

Andromeda felt the ground shift beneath her. She stumbled.

The femme steadied her, suddenly looking alarmed.

"We have to get her to base, _now_."


	12. Condition

**Chapter 3: Condition**

It was a long time before Andromeda woke again, and when she did she found the gaping hole in her chest had been sealed.

She was in an Autobot base.

It wasn't like the ones she had seen before. The ceiling was jagged, laced with beams and dotted with pale lights. The technology was sparse: just a few computers and a groundbridge.

She closed her optics again, taking a moment to remember.

Green. An escape pod. How had she gotten in it?

Something had happened before that, though. Something terrible. Something important…

Murder.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back. Megatron had killed her. Or at least tried to. Obviously he had failed, considering the situation.

Andromeda noticed with a pang of grief that her spark beat had returned to normal. In fact, she felt quite well.

Her condition had been terminated.

xxx

She didn't open her optics until she heard voices.

"She's awake."

Andromeda blinked, startling her audience.

Two mechs―one she had seen earlier, the other only vaguely familiar―stood closest. Behind them a sleek blue femme turned to see what was going on. Two other mechs stood nearby, though the Captain didn't notice them.

The orange-and-white mech approached. A medic.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Good. Follow the light,"

She did as she was told, optics dilating painfully at the sudden illumination. He switched it off again.

"Are you able to speak?"

Andromeda wasn't sure, but she nodded anyway. She wasn't really paying attention to the medic.

 _Optimus Prime…_

She had only ever met him once in person, and he had looked much different then. Still, she knew exactly who he was.

"Can you tell us your name?"

Already, she was on her feet. The medic recoiled, surprised. Andromeda saluted.

"Captain Andromeda of Bay 97 Medical Escort at your service, sir."

The Prime blinked, glancing at the medic.

"Sit down," the medic urged, guiding her back to the berth. She shook him off.

"I assure you, I'm perfectly fine." She told him. "Only… a bit disoriented. I seem to remember something of 'Earth'?"

The Prime spoke now.

"Yes." He said. "A small planet on the edge of the Galaxy. I'm afraid we are all far from home."

"... Cybertron?" She inquired. No one seemed willing to explain it. Suddenly, a voice piped up:

"What rock have you been living under, lady?"

" _Miko!_ "

Andromeda started, looking around. Her gaze fell on three small creatures standing on a miniature balcony nearby. She stared at them, curious.

"What sort of creatures are these?" She asked.

"Humans." The Prime answered. "They are the native intelligence of this planet."

The medic scoffed at his leader's choice of words. Andromeda looked at him.

"... You seem familiar." She said. "Have we met before?"

"I would be surprised if you did." Commented one of the other mechs. "Ratchet doesn't get out much."

Andromeda was about to remember something when she noticed that she was not the only patient there. A mech lay motionless on the other berth nearby. The memory slipped out of her grasp as she moved to his side, knowing instantly who it was.

"Surefire…" She whispered, then looked again at the medic. "Is he…?"

"He's just unconscious."

She sighed a breath of relief. The Captain had lost many soldiers in her Escort, but she wasn't ready to lose her most trusted Lieutenant.

"You've been through a lot of trauma," The medic told her. "You need to rest."

Andromeda shook her head, straightening up.

"No." She said. "I need answers."

xxx

The femme―Arcee―took on the task of bringing the Captain up to speed. It wasn't news Andromeda wanted to hear, but she listened quietly nonetheless.

Cybertron had been abandoned.

The war waged on, with the rocky planet Earth as its new grounds.

And Megatron lived.

Now, Andromeda sat alone in a spare room of the base. She brought a hand up to her chest, feeling the strange calmness left by the absence of her condition.

It was Megatron's doing. He was responsible for both the beginning and now the end of her state.

At one time, she had thought she would be happy to be relieved of her condition. But not in this way. Megatron had tried to kill her.

"I never hated you." She said to herself. The memory of her last minutes on Cybertron had finally resurfaced. "I thought I could change you back, if I loved you enough. I thought I could end the war…"

Tears welled in her optics. She blinked them away, letting her hand fall back to her side.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

It was Ratchet.

They were both quiet for a minute. Andromeda knew he remembered her.

"Fancy meeting you here." She finally said, trying in vain to sound nonchalant.

"I could say the same," He replied. "After your encounter with Megatron, I had thought you were dead."

Andromeda dipped her head, running a finger over the scar on her chest.

"I assume this is your doing, then." She said. "Thank you."

He nodded. There was silence again.

"You have questions."

Ratchet wasn't as surprised as she expected him to be. For the time they had known each other, he had come to admire how well she read others.

"I do." He replied. "But that's not why I'm here."

Andromeda looked at him, feeling her spark grow weak when she saw the worry in his optics.

"When you were brought here, I noticed something… unusual." He explained. "If you don't mind, I'd like to examine it closer."

Andromeda didn't move or speak as he stepped closer, holding up a medical scanner and checking for abnormalities.

There was no hiding it now.

She could see it when his shoulders fell, his concern turning to speechlessness.

"... Andromeda," He breathed, "Did you know that you're―?"

"I know."

He stared at her, not understanding.

"It's a long story."


	13. Explanation

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

Pregnant.

It was as foreign word to her then as it was now. Sometimes, she wished she could forget. But she never did. She never would.

Andromeda would never forget that she bore Megatron's child.

xxx

Stillbirth was not one of Ratchet's favored procedures. It made his spark sink. Andromeda likely felt worse, though, so he didn't say anything.

It was a femme.

The procedure was done without anyone else knowing―until Surefire awoke, that is. He knew instantly what had happened.

It was the first time either of them had seen the Captain cry.

It was a silent cry. Tears rolled from her optics and landed on the stones at her feet. The sparkling had been buried just near Cliffjumper's grave.

The dry Nevada sky was darkened by thunderclouds that day.

xxx

It took days for Andromeda to speak again.

"I suppose it's time I told somebody." She said. Ratchet stared at her a moment, then nodded slowly, seeing what she meant.

"Should I send for Surefire?"

She nodded.

xxx

The Lieutenant went instantly to his captain's quarters when he was summoned.

"Captain?"

Andromeda looked up from where she sat, motioning for him to come in. Ratchet was there, too.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"An explanation." Andromeda replied simply.

The Lieutenant sat down.

xxx

"Before the war began, I was Sparkbound." She began. "... My Sparkmate was Megatronus, the gladiator. I thought myself rather lucky to be bound to such a prominent mech. However, I soon realized my luck wasn't as good as it seemed.

"It was after I found out I was pregnant that he started… changing. He was angry. Plotting something against someone he thought had wronged him. He neglected me, and I foolishly brought our child into the mix. He was furious when I finally told him. He thought I had been trying to keep his own daughter a secret from him. And really, I was. I wanted to protect my sparkling, as any mother would, but he didn't care. It was just another reason for him to be more angry.

"So I left him. Unofficially, though. Our Bond was never broken. I hoped that my absence might make him see what he was doing. My plan was to wait it out, and return to him. But it seems that is anger is not short-lived. I joined the Autobots when the war started. I became close friends with a medic, Blueline. He was the only one I told my secret to.

"He was concerned for me, with me carrying and all, and I knew it was for the best. Nevertheless, I was stubborn. I climbed the ranks fast. I had a plan, to confront Megatron and try to change him back. Though I could never seem to realize that that would be―quite literally―as hard as stopping a war single-handedly. And… well… you both know the rest."

Surefire did something surprising.

Before anyone could speak, he had thrown his arms around the Captain in a quite uncharacteristic embrace. Even more surprising, she found herself hugging him back. The moment was brief, however. The Lieutenant quickly moved away, head lowered in embarrassment.

"Pardon my lack of restraint, Captain," he said apologetically. "It just seemed like you…"

Andromeda smiled at him, though her spark still ached. She knew he meant well.

"You did nothing wrong, Surefire." She assured him. "Thank you."

Surefire didn't know how to respond other than to simply nod.

"You've done a difficult thing, telling us your story." Ratchet finally spoke. "You should get some rest now."

"I will."

Surefire took this as his cue to leave, and did so. Ratchet started up to follow him, but Andromeda reached out and stopped him.

"Ratchet,"

He looked at her. Her gaze was sincere now.

"Thank you."

Somehow, within those words, she had said more than just 'thank you'. Ratchet wasn't sure quite yet what it meant, but he nodded anyway.

"You're welcome."


	14. Goodbye

**Chapter 5: Goodbye**

It was a month later that Andromeda stood over her daughter's grave. Once again, it was her faithful Lieutenant Surefire, and the medic Ratchet, that stood at her side.

"I was going to name her Solace." She said quietly.

Neither of the mechs knew how to respond. There was silence for a moment, and Surefire finally spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain," He paused, "... what are you going to do now?"

Andromeda looked up, staring out over the vast Nevada desert.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." She answered. "The only thing I know for sure is that I'm done with this war."

She hesitated, knowing that a part of her remained loyal to the Autobots.

"However, should you need my help, I will always be at the service of the Autobots."

There was silence again. The mechs waited, knowing that wasn't all. There was something else.

Andromeda closed her optics, quiet for a moment longer.

"I can still feel him." She murmured. "Deep in my spark, I know we are still connected. He's distant now, though."

She was talking about Megatron. Ratchet knew. Surefire knew. Their Bond had never been broken, even now that he thought she was dead.

Andromeda opened her optics again.

"Somehow, I could never bring myself to hate him. Even during our last battle."

"You have a faithful spark, Andromeda." Ratchet told her. "I've only ever seen the same in Optimus himself."

Andromeda smiled a little, flattered by the comparison.

"Perhaps." She said. "But I am no Prime. And I am glad I am not."

Again, silence. Andromeda was thinking.

"My youth is slipping away." She whispered, ever quieter. She looked to the sky, as if searching for something she knew was out there.

"The mighty warlord yet lives, but I know his years have gained as well." She looked at Ratchet. "I know you feel it, too. Our generation is fading."

The medic dipped his head. "Unfairly so, I'm afraid. Megatron has kept his vigor."

The captain nodded, understanding.

"Yes. And I hope―with sadness―that he will be weakened soon. Though he is still my Sparkmate, he has done so much evil… I cannot allow my spark to get in the way of judgement."

Surefire was startled to see a single tear roll down her faceplate.

"... Don't ask me how I've found the strength to do it," She wavered, "But I forgive him."

Ratchet was surprised now, as well.

"Why?"

Andromeda blinked, lowering her gaze.

"Like I said… he is still my sparkmate." She replied. "And while I must allow him to be brought to justice, I have hope yet that he will return to me. The chances are slim, but slim chances have brought me here. I know that I should not be able to stand here with you today."

Surefire began to understand what she meant. If he had not taken the chance to try and save her, she would not be alive. If Ratchet had deemed her too far gone to revive, she would already be buried. Just like her precious sparkling.

"I will not let my spark be broken again by hoping too much." Andromeda confessed. "... But I will hope anyway. I will forgive him, in the case that he may yet repent. However small the chances are."

Ratchet nodded slowly. What he said earlier was proving truer and truer. She had the spark of a Prime, the love of a mother, and the faithfulness of a wife.

While she still had her flaws, Ratchet knew that she was the closest to perfection he would ever see in his lifetime.

Andromeda the True.

She looked North, now. A flicker of longing in her gaze.

"Captain?" Surefire inquired. She sighed.

"You asked me what I am going to do now." She told him. "... And I have made my decision. I know it is sudden, but I will tell you now. Come with me if you wish, or I shall go alone. My spark tells me that is where I will go."

She pointed, and the mechs looked. It was the same view as any of the other directions, but for some reason, she knew there was something different beyond.

"You know I will always follow you, Captain." Surefire answered without hesitation. This was a decision he didn't need to think on.

"Very well, then." She murmured. "Let us say our goodbyes."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Andromeda and Surefire left the base that day with gifts and well wishings from the Autobots. Ratchet was the last to go back inside after watching them leave.

Andromeda the True.

It became Ratchet's secret title for her. He didn't know when their paths would cross again, if ever, but from that day on it was how he remembered her.

Surefire the Loyal.

Andromeda had always known it, but his readiness to follow her into the unknown made it ever clearer. He would follow her to the ends of the universe, and beyond.

Ratchet the Just.

It was the only word Surefire could find to describe the noble mech. He had only known him for a little while, but it was clear. A medic who had rose to greatness from the very passion of his spark. Something Andromeda seemed to understand better than any of them.

They were all heroes in this story.

xxx

Andromeda and her faithful Lieutenant traveled across the nation, finding refuge under the looming peaks of the Rocky Mountains. There, they lived independently. In need of nothing but each other's company. (And, occasionally, Energon from a nearby deposit)

They were never summoned to the Autobots' aid, and neither of them minded.

For the long time that she lived, Andromeda was content. Not only because she was no longer bound to the violence of the war, but more because she had found love once again.

Love, that saved her life.

Love, that healed her wounds.

Love, that mended her broken spark.

xxx

And so Andromeda lived a long life with a happy end. And while her beloved sparkmate was too late to return to her, he somehow knew he was forgiven.

And now, the legacy of Andromeda the True lives on in the hearts of those she touched. To hope, even when chances seem small. To forgive, even when robbed of all she had.

To love, no matter what.


	16. Thank You!

**Thank You!**

Hi! Me again. You might have noticed that the plot of _Phoenix_ never actually mentions the word or creature. That's because the title simply describes the overall meaning of the story.

Andromeda isn't based off me in any way. In fact, I created her as a sort of fictional role model for myself. Knowing that, whatever happens, I can find love for anyone through the undying love I have been shown. I've been practicing this lately, and it's not easy. But, as a Christian, I know it's worth it! I encourage anyone who has read this to do the same. Don't be afraid to DM me if you want to know more! You can also message me with the same name (247wonder) on gmail and instagram.

Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope it got you thinking! (I know it can be hard for some of us to enjoy sad stories) Anyway, I wanted to let my readers know that I really appreciate them. You all have your own story to tell, go out there and tell it! Let God guide your heart, and you will leave a legacy of your own.

Stay Wonderful, and God bless!

-Wonder


End file.
